Valentines Choco
by ForeverBlackSun
Summary: He wasn't jealous. So what if he didn't get a chocolate? He didn't need one. So he wasn't jealous. Not one little bit. Valentines fic for Hibari's birthday. 1827


Title: Valentines Choco

* * *

He was not jealous.

Not one bit.

His jaw clenched as Yamamoto kissed Tsuna's cheek as thanks for his chocolate, growling when he flushed a bright red.

Okay, maybe he was a little jealous.

He turned his head away from the window and tried to finish his work. Ten minutes passed and he hadn't finished anything. That one image kept popping up in his head and causing his blood to boil. Sighing, he ordered Kusakabe to make him green tea. He just needed to calm down and-

"Hibari-san? Are you okay?"

His head snapped up and his eyes widened a fraction as he saw the fluffy omnivore that was his boyfriend standing in the doorway. He quickly regained his composure and sat up straight. "Yes," he asked, questioning as to why he was here at the same time telling Tsuna he was fine.

"W-well, I had b-been thinking that s-since I was your b-boyfriend I should m-make you-"

"Make me what," he said, his voice sounding amused. Tsuna flushed and shoved a small purple box in his lap before trying to run away. Oh, he was going to have none of that. Hibari quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his lap so that the chocolates were safely on his desk and Tsuna was facing him. Tsuna's face turned even more red, causing him to smirk.

"As punishment for trying to run away," here he paused and looked at Tsuna," you have to feed me the chocolates yourself."

Tsuna, if possible, seemed to turn even more red as he nodded. Hibari watched as Tsuna's trembling hands opened the box and 8 chocolates appeared into view. A small hand lifted one of the chocolates to his lips and he slowly opened his mouth, a pink tongue swirling around Tsuna's fingers and taking the chocolate. He slowly tasted the chocolate and realized it tasted like sakura and green tea. His herbivore must've made it especially for him.

"Hmmm," he hummed, liking the taste. Tsuna's face brightened and he quickly raised another chocolate to his mouth. His face became puzzled when Hibari shook his head. "Feed me the rest with your mouth," he said, silver eyes gleaming down at him. Tsuna's face, which had slowly turned back to its normal shade, burned the bright cherry red Hibari loved so much. Again, he nodded slowly, pushing the chocolate past his lips. He raised his head and placed his lips against Hibari's. He opened his mouth for Tsuna and waited patiently as a shy tongue rubbed against his and left the chocolate there for him. Tsuna pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. When Hibari motioned for another chocolate he did the same, each time becoming bolder and more confident.

When they reached the last chocolate, Hibari held him so that he couldn't pull away from him. His tongue pushed the chocolate back into Tsuna's mouth and made him swallow it before battling for dominance in the kiss. He quickly won as Tsuna was too weak from embarrassment and arousal to fight back. He explored the sweet tasting cavern that was Tsuna's mouth and only stopped when the need for air became impossible to ignore. He enjoyed the beautiful sight in front of him with a flushed and panting Tsuna whose eyes were clouded and misty. He knew anymore of this and he was bound to snap soon. He lifted Tsuna in his arms princess style and left the office.

"H-hibari-san? Where are we going?" "Infirmary." "But we're in school," Tsuna screeched as he tried to escape. "Stop squirming. This is part of your punishment for making me jealous." Tsuna sighed as he realized he could do nothing to stop him. Besides, he was surprisingly cute like this Tsuna thought, giggling.

And if he limped when he walked after lunch, no one said anything.

* * *

Wow, that turned out horrible. -_- I actually feel like it was pretty good at the beginnings for a beginner like me, and then my true skills showed up. Anyways, hooped you guys liked at least the beginning! I'll work hard so that you readers can enjoy my stories!

~ForeverBlackSun


End file.
